


Proximity

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Community: rounds_of_kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Literal Sleeping Together, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: While the days are growing longer and warmer, the interior of the prison is still cold, especially at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'huddling for warmth' square on my table! also written for for the April Fools [rounds_of_kink](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/) mini round, using the kink _age difference_ and the prompts _lamp, petal._

While the days are growing longer and warmer, the interior of the prison is still cold, especially at night. 

Thankfully, they have a fair sized stash of thick blankets and warm clothes, acquired from the prison's closets and from supply runs. But, as Beth has learned, there's only so much that blankets and sweaters can do to cut through the damp chill that seems to be perpetually rooted in the prison's concrete walls. 

However, having another person's body heat in close proximity makes the cold a little easier to handle. 

Carol is reading by the light of a small, battery operated lamp glued to the wall when Beth comes to bed. As soon as Beth drops the curtain that gives them some semblance of privacy, Carol pulls back the blankets, and Beth wastes no time in sliding into bed and pulling the covers up to her chin. 

"Summer can show its face anytime now," she mutters, shuffling closer until she can throw her arm over Carol's waist. This close, with her nose pressed against the slope of Carol's shoulder, all she can smell is faint traces of Carol's perfume, the one Beth gave her for her birthday last year. It smells like crushed rose petals and rain, and it makes warmth blossom in her chest. 

"Let's make it through spring first," Carol says, dropping one hand to Beth's head. 

Beth means to reply, but after only a few minutes of Carol's fingers steadily stroking through her hair, she's fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
